


Time Worth Travelling

by kenim



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Cold - Freeform, M/M, The Flash - Freeform, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenim/pseuds/kenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen goes back in time to take a break. Leonard Snart goes back in time to save his younger self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Worth Travelling

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't come out how I wanted it, and I'm sure I'll change it one day, but for now, enjoy.
> 
> *Mostly flirting, angst and more angst.

He knew he shouldn’t be fucking around with it, but it was just so damn tempting. He wanted to be able to control it. To time travel at will. He wouldn’t change the way things happen, he could never bear the guilt that may come of that- But watching memories as a passerby was a thought he was drunk on. Barry Allen had already vowed that he wouldn’t rest until he was a manipulator of the time line.

He ran through the basement of STAR Labs as fast as he was able, feet flaming, eyes blazing, heart racing... He saw himself. He saw himself running. His eyes met the eyes of his other half, there was a moment of darkness before the Flash slide through a patch of wet grass, coming to an ungraceful halt in someone’s front lawn. 

Barry muttered his apologies as he fell against a mailbox, bending it. The woman sitting on the porch, mug in hand, cursed as he sped into the night. He flew into a dark alley, embracing the darkness that enveloped him, shielding him from prying eyes. The Flash didn't often run out of breath, usually didn't need to place his hands on his knees and feel his nose burn as he sucked in air, but this was one of the few times that that is exactly what occurred.

Time Travel always seemed to take it out of him. The whole experience was so surreal. This time was certainly the worst of all his expeditions to the past. He walked to the edge of the alley, keeping to the shadows, searching for a date. Someone with a newspaper came bouncing by, and in a Flash he'd gathered the date- July 24, 1997.

Eighteen-ish years. 

That was information he didn't know what to do with, but he had intentions on hanging around here for awhile, avoiding the responsibilities he had back home without allowing them time to spiral out of control. 

He raced into the nearest convenience store, which had been closed and locked, throwing a pile of cash on the counter and grabbing clothing that was not the Flash suit. He changed quickly, then emerged into the streets, dimly-light by streetlamps. Gathering by the lack of pedestrians on the street and the stores locked-up for the evening, Barry figured it was late.

A glowing bar sign caught his attention, and without thinking he walked towards it. He couldn't get drunk, no matter how hard he tried, but occasionally his brain buzzed just a little (though that was likely just due to how bad he wanted it). And whiskey always made his problems seem just a little less terrible (a lie he told himself, but he ordered a glass from the barkeep all the same).

He had been content to hide in the corner of the bar nursing his drink but his thoughts were interrupted when someone slid into the seat next to him. “Hi,” The person said, slowly removing his hood. “Mind if I sit?”

Barry nearly choked on his whiskey as the man's face entered the light. This kid was years younger, but was unmistakably none other than Leonard Snart.

Barry nodded his acceptance, trying to gather himself. “Sure thing, Snart.” He muttered, clearing his throat.

“Do we know each other?”

“What? No-”

“How do you know my name?”

“We went to High School together.” Barry lied, watching as Snart flashed his I.D. At the request of the bartender.

Snart took a sip of his drink before calling Barry out. “I didn't attend High School.” Even at the ripe age of twenty-three, as the bartender had practically shouted to the bar, Snart's voice had that same, purposeful drawl at the end of each sentence. Barry flushed, returning to his drink. “It's fine. Most people around here know me through my Father.” Snart shrugged it off. “You can make it up to me by telling me your name?”

“Barry Allen.” 

A silence fell over the two. Barry cast a glance at the twenty-three year old version of Snart. His face was not yet marred by lines of age and worry. His hair was short, but not close-shaven, and was a pure black, yet to be speckled with grey. He had his sleeves rolled to his elbows, revealing a few scars, some of which appeared self-inflicted. “If you're going to check me out, you could at least attempt to make it less obvious.” Barry felt his cheeks turn red at Snart's comment, and his averted his gaze back to his now-empty glass.

Leonard laughed, a sound Barry realized he'd never genuinely heard from the man's elder version, a sound that caused Barry to find himself laughing to. “It's alright,” Snart smirked mischievously. “I know I'm hot.” Barry snorted, raising his hand in indication of another drink. “So are you.” Barry blushed again, nearly downing the drink placed in front of him. “Are you always this scarlet?”

“Only around attractive people.” Barry offered, questioning why he was flirting back with Snart, but finding himself enjoying it.

“I'm flattered. So what brings you to town, Barry?”

“The usual. Avoiding responsibilities.”

“Whiskey helping with that?” Snart smirked, lifting his glass in the air. Barry grinned in turn, clanking his glass against Snart's before both men tossed back what was left of their booze. “So any other big plans for the night? Or can I buy you dinner?”

“Snart, it's like, 1 in the morning.”

“Okay, fine. I'm flexible. Breakfast, then.” Snart drawled, offering a wink.

Barry smiled, a light laughter spilling from him. He was about to answer when he heard another voice behind him. If finding young Snart here had surprised him, running into real-day Snart was enough to send him jumping up from his bar stool. “He's got other plans. Sorry, kid. Go home.”

“Do you know this guy?” Young Snart demanded, rising to his feet, clearly ready to throw a punch at the man hiding in the shadows if he needed.

“Uh, yeah. Old friend. I'll catch you later.”

“I look forward to it.” Young Snart said in turn, looking suspiciously at his older half, who's face remained hidden under the hood of his parka. Young Snart slapped a few bills on the table before making for the exit, tugging his own hood back on. Some things never change.

“If you're done flirting with me, maybe you can offer an explanation on why you're this far... Back?”

“What? No- I wasn't- I wasn't flirting per say...” Barry rambled, blushing for the umpteenth time that night as he paid his bill, decidedly having had enough to drink. Leonard smirked and the two made for the door, steps falling in sync. “What am I doing here? What are you doing here?”

“Apparently cock-blocking myself.” Barry blushed, his eyes falling to the ground. He made a sound like clearing his throat, avoiding Leonard's humor-filled gaze. He wasn't entirely wrong- Barry was going to accept Young Snart's offer, though he had no idea why. He told himself it was just to blow off some steam, be a little reckless for once. “The Legends crew's run into some trouble.” Snart continued after a few moments of silence had passed. “A Time Lord who calls herself the Pilgrim wants us all dead, and plans to do so by killing our past selves. I figured twenty-three year old me was drunk almost every night, so if she's smart, she'd try to take me down now.” 

“What? Snart, I need so much more information than that-”

“That's really all there is to it, Scarlet.” Snart shrugged, holding the door open for Barry as they stepped onto the street. “So, why are you here? Don't you have a city to be saving?”

“It can wait.” Barry snapped involuntarily, feeling ashamed of himself for such a selfish answer, though Snart's only response was to quirk a brow. “I mean, literally, it can wait. I'll just Flash back to when I left- No issues.” Barry rushed out in explanation. “Anyway, it seems like my help could be better used here. What does this Pilgrim look like? Do you know where she's going to... Be?”

“I don't even know when she's going to be.” Leonard answered, tone unwavering. “I can handle it.”  
“Didn't say you couldn't,” Barry offered in turn, wondering exactly where they were going, by following Leonard anyway. “But you know, I'm here. And I'm super fast.” His grin turned playful and he carefully nudged Snart. “And you think I'm hot.”

“Young me didn't know you were you.”

“Doesn't matter. I'm still hot.” Barry laughed, and Leonard rolled his eyes, though smirked. “Seriously, though. I'm helping.”

Snart sighed. “Fine.” He knew better than to protest. And with the rest of the Legends crew fighting for their own younger selves, he didn't exactly mind the company in an old time line. “I'm thinking she'll show up here.” 

They stood in front of an old, run-down house. Shutters hung haphazardly from a window, and a porch light flickered. There was one dull light on inside, they saw Young Snart pass by the window, though the rest of the windows were shrouded in darkness. Paint was chipped from the outside walls, and the grass out front was overgrown, with broken objects strewn throughout. It was a mess. “Home sweet home.” Snart drawled, blue eyes narrowing.

“This is your house?”

“Was.” Leonard corrected, standing, starring, unmoving. “The day I turned eighteen I moved out. After I saved up enough to buy a house, I grabbed Lisa and ran away to this place.” 

“No one came for her?”

“No.” Snart wasn't sure why he kept talking, but something about the old house forced him to continue. “We have different Mom's, mine left when I was young, hers didn't hang around for more than a year. Dad's too drunk to even notice she's missing.” Barry stepped closer to Snart, placing a hand on his shoulder. The older man welcomed the gesture, though neither dared to mention it. “Mick's in there with her now. She's ten.”

Barry looked at him incredulously. He'd been taking care of Lisa almost all her life. He might have said something, but they both turned at the sound of rustling bushes. A woman appeared from the foliage, her hair as dark as the night and her red lips a striking contrast against her pale skin. “Do you know her?”

“No.”

“Think that's her?”

She pulled a gun from a holster on her hip and made for the door, kicking it in it one swift, fluid motion. “Yes.”

Barry Flashed inside, sliding to a halt in a living room (if one could even call it that- There were two lawn chairs and an obscene amount of stuffed animals and papers). “Well, if it isn't the Flash.” The Pilgrim smiled, white teeth gleaming. “No worries, we're on the same side. I'm here for Snart. He dies, you get iced a lot less.”

“I'm not interested in murder.” 

“Oh? Got a soft spot for Captain Cold?” She mocked, offering a smirk that would rival even Snart's. 

“Just leave and no one has to get hurt, okay?” Barry offered as Snart stepped through the open door, cold gun at the ready.

“Oh, I'll leave. I'm not prepared to deal with the Flash- The Time Lords don't appreciate meddling in integral parts of the time line. But someone's still going to get hurt.” She grinned, five-finger waving at the duo before she disappeared before their eyes.

“Where did she go?” Snart demanded, cold gun still buzzing with life. 

“Somewhere else in the time line.” Barry stated allowed, turning to Snart as realization dawned on him.

“...Before you showed up to save the day.” Snart stated, eyes widening in realization. 

Barry flew up the stairs and back down before Snart could properly finish his sentence. “You're not upstairs. We saw you upstairs. You're not here.” 

“She went back!” Snart shouted, trying to contain his panic. He felt Barry grab him and the wind whipping against him ferociously as the world sped past. They came to a halt in front of the bar his younger self had been at only moments previously. 

“How do we know if she was here?” 

“She must have intercepted me before I got to the bar.”

“What? Why do you say that?”

“Because I definitely would have remember meeting you.” Barry blushed at Leonard's words, forcing himself to remember there were more important issues at hand.

“So... If she succeeds are you just going to... Be gone? Or will you start to disappear slowly, like in that one Hannah Montana episode?” Leonard raised a brow. “I did a lot of babysitting.” Barry shrugged.

“Either way, I'd prefer not to find out. But thanks for widening the possibilites.”

“Where would she have gone? Where do we go? We have to stop her!”

“I don't know, Barry.” Leonard sighed, rubbing his temples. “I was probably at work before I came here.”

“Work like work or work like work.”

“I don't know what that means.”

“Like, stealing or retail?”

“Food service, actually.”

“What?”

“I worked at an ice cream shop. Honestly, Young me right now is probably wishing I would die.” Barry's light laughter was contagious and Leonard found himself joining in. “Thieving hasn't always paid so well.”

“Where's it at?” Barry asked, offering an arm.

Leonard looked at it apprehensively. “Just head downtown, you'll find it.” He grabbed Barry's arm and the two were rushing through the streets, lights blurring around them. The shop was closed, had been since an hour previously. A few dull lights were still on in the back, and someone was pushing a mop around. Still tugging Len along, Barry zipped around the building, feet sparking as he slid to a halt in the back room.

There was Young Leonard. And The Pilgrim, her back turned to them, unaware of their presence as she toyed with the gun in her hand. Leonard lifted his cold gun in the same moment she steadied hers, pointing it at the young man's heart. 

“Snart! Snart shoot her!” Barry whispered from where he stood next to the man, eyes flicking from his Snart to Young Snart. The younger half was kneeling on the ground, wrists and ankles tied together. His eyes were flooded with panic, but he couldn't call for help due to the gag in his mouth. The Time Lord woman, the Pilgrim, stood in front of him, smirking.

Leonard was frozen. He stood like ice, eyes starring, body unmoving. “Leonard!” Barry using his first name was enough to get him to glance in his direction, but he didn't fire the cold gun. Not before The Pilgrim had fired her own shot. Barry was off like lightning, grabbing young Snart and rushing him out of the way, the bullet nearly connecting with the both of them in the process. 

“Where'd you go?” Barry heard the woman demand, and instructed young Snart to stay still and silent, to wait half an hour and then sneak home. The Pilgrim disappeared after whatever trail Barry may have left, still hunting for Young Snart.

“What was that?” Barry demanded as he slid to a halt in front of Snart, who turned the cold gun on him. 

“Why did you do that?” Snart demanded, his voice filled with a darkness that surprised Barry. “It could have been over. This whole, terrible life- It could have been over. Before I even had to live the rest of it.” Barry had never heard someone sound so pained, and he watch as the cold gun shook in Leonard's hand, before he dropped it to the ground. “You stopped it. You save me. Why? Why do you insist on doing that?” Barry knew he wasn't supposed to answer and met Snart's gaze with his own. “It could be over. I could be gone.” Snart's eyes seemed to glaze over and he fell to his knees, starring at the spot where his younger self should have been executed.

Barry approached him slowly, kneeling down next to him. “God, I must be the most selfish prick you've ever met in all your life.” Leonard drawled, face buried in his hands. “You should have let me die. I'm supposed to be watching Lisa, taking care of her, and I spend most nights drunk. She'd have been better off without me.” He continued, voice muffled by his hands. Now that he'd started, he couldn't stop talking. Not when he was here, among some of his darkest days, sitting next to one of the people who acted as a beacon of light. “You would be better off without me.” He thought of abandoning Mick to the Time Lord's. “Everyone.” 

His eyes were glossy with tears, but he wasn't crying. He lifted his head from his hands as Barry reached towards him, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Leonard stiffened, his muscles tensing, a stupid involuntary reaction that was a product of his stupid life. His arms snaked around Barry, and Leonard buried his head against his chest. Barry moved one hand to Len's head, pulling him closer. “You're wrong. I know you don't believe me, but you're wrong.” Barry offered, closing his own eyes. “Lisa needs you. Mick needs you.” He took a shaky breath. “I need you.” 

Leonard lifted his head from Barry's chest, his expression unreadable. Barry was smiling softly. He leaned in, knowing he wanted to kiss this man, and after all the times he'd debated it, now was the right moment. A loud bang echoed throughout the room, and Leonard's blue gaze twisted into a look of agony. A guttural sound tore from his throat and he slumped forward, his blood spraying Barry. Panic gripped Barry as the older man's weight fell against him. “Snart. Snart! Len!” 

“I hate to ruin the moment- Mmm, I guess I don't actually.” Barry rose to his feet after lying Leonard carefully next to him, starring in horror at his shaking frame. “Unfortunately I can't kill you, you're integral and all that.” The Pilgrim sighed, rolling her eyes and pointing her gun at Barry all the same. “I guess my job here is done. See you in the 21st century, then.” She smiled devilishly, winking before she vanished from the spot.

Barry turned back to Leonard, who had a hand lying over his profusely bleeding chest. “Len, Len can you hear me?” Barry asked, kneeling next to him. Leonard turned his blue eyes to face Barry, but he wasn't able to speak. “I need to you to hang on, okay. I'm going to get us to Caitlin, she'll fix you.”

“Time jump.” Leonard whispered, eyes closing in pain. 

“I know, I know.” Barry mumbled, lifting Leonard as carefully as possible. The older man stood precariously on his feet, his weight resting on Barry. “But I can't take you to a hospital. You don't have an identity, at least not one for you now, or an explanation or anything. Just hold on.” And with that Barry was off, running faster then he'd ever run, spilling into STAR Labs all within a matter of seconds.

Caitlin jumped from her seat. It had been late when Barry left, unexpectedly, and he was thankful Caitlin had decided to come back and pull an all-nighter in STAR Labs (something that she did too frequently since Jay). “Barry? Leonard? What-?” She didn't finish her question, just raced over to the surgery table, peeling off Leonard's parka and skin-tight shirt.

Snart woke up three days later, gaze unfocused. Barry was at his side, his smile growing as Leonard blinked awake. Without waiting for him to speak Barry leaned in, closing the space between them, pressing his lips against Leonard's like he had wanted so badly to do in the past. Leonard kissed him back, his hand finding Barry's on the bed. The two pulled apart, eyes locking. “Did I die?” Leonard asked. “Because I think someone made a mistake. No way I made it into Heaven.”


End file.
